


A Reminder

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alexa tries to confort her, F/F, Fluff, Nikki's sad, a tiny bit of angst, and some implied smut, its crossbliss but the real OTP is me & lame titles, lots of confort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set after Smackdown sept.10 2019Nikki feels sad,and Alexa tries to be a good tag partner.





	A Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> the impulse one shots are back y'all  
enjoy

Nikki was not good at hiding. That was one of the first things Alexa learned about her new friend (and also girlfriend, as of lately). She could always tell when the Scottish woman was excited for hosting A Moment of Bliss together, or when she drank some of Alexa's coffee (because it wasn't decaf) and, specially, when someone got on her nerves.

It was easy to notice, with how defensive she got when they were dealing with Bayley, and after tonight's match against Mandy, it was impossible to miss. The trembling hands, the hurried steps, and the aimless stare were all proof that what she said to the blonde while they walked back up the ramp was a lie: she was not okay.

_"Are you alright?" Alexa asked, worried if their rival's mean words have gotten to her._

_"I'm okay." Nikki answered, nodding. "I'm okay, I'm okay." she repeated, to both of them, but more to herself._

Now, as the pair walked back to the locker room, she could still hear some mumbling from the brunette. For an inattentive listener, it would sound like a ticking clock. '_Or a bomb'_, Alexa thought. 

"Nikki, stop." Alexa said, pulling Nikki by her wrist. The woman turned around with a confused look on her face.

"What?" She asked, as Alexa guided her to sit on one of the crates around them.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened?" Alexa started, patiently, still holding her partner's hand. She knew that getting the Scot to open up would take some effort.

"What's there to talk about? I won the match."

"I mean about what happened before the match. What Mandy said about you." As she said this, there was a change in Nikki's posture. They both knew: she was caught.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She admitted, looking at the ground. Alexa accepted the small defeat. _ 'It's just the first fall' _ she reminded herself. Then Nikki added "Not here." The blonde gave her hand a small squeeze, thinking _ 'I knew it'. _

* * *

Now back at the hotel, after an unusually quiet car ride, Alexa was laid on the bed, trying to give some attention to the movie on TV. Nikki was still in the bathroom, though it was obvious she had finished her shower at least fifteen minutes ago. By now, the wait was getting Alexa more worried by the second, and she ultimately got up to knock on the door.

"Nikki, are you okay?" By the door, she could now hear small weeps from the shorter woman. Alexa tried to not sound too worried. "Can I come in?"

The door was unlocked. Nikki was standing in front of the mirror, wearing the hotel's robe, toothbrush in hand. Her eyes weren't red (yet) but the tears were still coming out. Her eyes avoided Alexa, embarrassed, "Sorry I took so long. I was just-"

Alexa lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. "Do. not. apologize." she said pointedly. "Brush your teeth, and come to the bed. We're gonna talk." And with that, the Goddess left the bathroom.

Nikki joined her on the bed shortly after. She was still avoiding eye contact, until Alexa held her hand firmly. As she looked up, the blonde greeted her with a smile.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Weird." Nikki started, after a few seconds. "And not the fun kind." Her girlfriend nodded and let her keep going.

"I know I shouldn't care about what Mandy says, but it's not the first time I heard it. It hurt then, and still hurts a bit now, ya know? But that's not really why I'm nervous." she admitted.

"Then what is it?"

"It just, I'm a champion now. Is something I dreamt of my whole life. And I did it with you. When we won the titles, I felt so confident. But i feel pressured too. And those things Mandy said just added to that. I don't want this to make me lose. I don't want to make _ us _ lose." The Scottish finished, as the tears began to come back.

"And you won't. I feel pressured too, you know? Everyone saying that I'm just taking advantage of you, while recovering from those injuries, it makes me feel like I'm not doing enough for our team sometimes." Alexa confessed. "But then I remember, if I feel pressured, it's because I care. Not just about the titles, but about you. Mostly about you."

The brunette's expression softened, as Alexa continued to speak.

"I used to think caring made me weak, and that turned me into the monster the division still talks about. But now, I care about you, about us, and i feel stronger than ever. So don't feel bad for caring, Nikki. You care about our team and our titles way more than Mandy ever could. And if you show that on Sunday, we can beat her."

Nikki's first response was a huge smile, and Alexa's favorite nonetheless. The second one, that caught the Goddess off guard, was a very tight hug, that pulled the duo to a lying position. The blonde then saw herself laid on top of Nikki, who still had a glowing smile on her face.

The Goddess then noticed the woman's robe, now a bit loosened, showing her pale skin. She looked back up at Nikki's face, smirking.

"Nikki, you said winning the titles made you feel confident, right?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked, as Alexa stood up and went for their suitcases. She came back to bed with one of the tag titles.

"Do you feel more confident now that we talked?"

"A little bit, yes."

Alexa straddled her, setting the title aside. "I just think that, as the good tag partner I'm trying to be, I should make sure I get you rid of any insecurities you might still have, you know?" she asked coyly, caressing Nikki's shoulders.

"O-okay" the shorter woman stuttered, as her girlfriend's hands moved to untie her robe.

"So," Alexa continued, lowering herself until their faces were less than an inch apart "I just wanna remind you that everything Mandy said was a bunch of crap, and that you're the most beautiful champion I could have by my side." The Goddess finished with a kiss under Nikki's ear, as she started to put the belt around her waist. "Is that okay, babe?"

Nikki couldn't help but nod eagerly. After all, she was never good at hiding.


End file.
